


spiders ficlit

by regionalatbest



Series: ficlits [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>got some prompts on tumblr a few weeks back, thought i'd post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	spiders ficlit

Josh has always been afraid of spiders. He didn’t know why and he was kinda embarrassed that he was but nevertheless spiders freakin creeped him out. But Tyler didn’t know that and Josh wanted to keep that from him for as long as possible which meant that whenever Tyler wanted him to kill the spider Josh had to no matter how much it grossed him out  
The only thing was that Tyler was afraid of them too, he just really didn’t want Josh to know


End file.
